


Fugitivo

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Peter se esconde mientras intenta luchar contra el remordimiento de haber asesinado a Misterio pero cuando él aparezca en su puerta entenderá que sus pesadillas solo han comenzadoAdvertencia: Relación sexual no consensuada, no me gusto particularmente escribir esa escena pero la inspiración vino y le daba ese toque trágico
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker





	Fugitivo

Peter se encontraba en New York tratando de comprar algo para comer, desde que J. Jonah Jameson había revelado en televisión el video donde Misterio revelaba su identidad no podía estar tranquilo, dispuesto a desviar la atención se había escondido en los límites de la ciudad, cada tanto llamaba a May y los periodistas seguían acosándola; no podía pedirle ayuda a Fury porque ahora era él quien no respondía sus llamadas, suspiro y llamó por teléfono para pedir su cena de un restaurante cercano, evita salir y estar encerrado lo desesperaba.  
Aún pesaba en su conciencia la muerte de Misterio, veía en las noticias grupos que estaban a favor y en contra de él, pero todos se preguntaban lo mismo ¿si era inocente por que no daba la cara? Porque tenía miedo, que lo llamaran asesino era sin duda algo que no podía soportar y no tenía forma de demostrar su inocencia.  
Evitaba hablar con MJ y con Ned, sabía que ellos le creían, pero la presión era más que la confianza que pudiera tener en ellos, escuchó que tocaron la puerta y se levantó a abrir, seguro era su cena, abrió la puerta y casi se desmaya al ver Quentin Beck.  
\- ¡Que mierda! - retrocedió y se toco el rostro pensando que tenía las gafas puestas  
\- Silencio niño- Quentin entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro  
\- Tú… tú estabas muerto…  
\- Nunca encontraron mi cuerpo, lo que un simple video puede hacer ¿no?  
\- Voy a volverme loco…- Peter se sentó en una silla- todo este tiempo escondiéndome… y tu estabas vivo…  
\- Lo siento Peter, pero necesitaba desenmascararte  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque así podría seguir con mi venganza, se que es algo trillado, pero quería utilizarte una vez más, hacerte ver como un títere de Stark, un pobre niño que fue obligado a matar a un hombre solo porque un idiota le hizo creer eso  
\- Tony está muerto, ¿Qué más quieres?  
\- Manchar su memoria, que la gente deje de pensar que es el gran salvador del universo- miro que Peter se movía- ni se te ocurra- saco un arma de su saco  
\- Estás loco  
\- ¿Loco? - Quentin rio  
\- ¿A quien crees que llamaran loco cuando vayas a la policía a decir que viste a Quentin Beck? Nadie te va a creer así que dame tu teléfono- Quentin estiro su mano libre y cogió el celular que Peter estaba escondiendo en su bolsillo- Nada de llamadas- lo arrojo al suelo y lo piso  
\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿No podrías dejarme fuera de tu retorcido juego?  
\- ¿Ya no te caigo bien? Pero si hace unos meses confiabas en mi  
\- Y esa fue la peor decisión que pude haber tomado  
\- No seas dramático- Quentin se sentó en una silla, pero sin dejar de apuntar a Peter con el arma- no puedes ver a tu noviecita ni a tu tía, gran sufrimiento  
Peter lo observo durante un momento, había sido cuidadoso y no se había dejado ver por personas conocidas y en ningún momento se había sentido bajo amenaza, pero eso era probablemente porque de verdad creía que Quentin estaba muerto, alguien muerto no puede aterrorizarte o eso creía.  
\- ¿En qué piensas? - Quentin le sonrió  
\- Nada que te importe  
\- No hay forma de escapar, al mínimo movimiento que hagas voy a dispararte y te despedirás para siempre de este mundo  
\- ¿Te crees muy poderoso porque tienes un arma? - Peter lo miró con odio  
\- Poderoso… si diría que poderoso es la palabra adecuada, pero quiero más- se levantó y cogió la mochila que había dejado al lado de la puerta, saco una cuerda  
Se acerco a Peter y golpeo su cabeza con la culata de la pistola, cuando Peter despertó estaba atado y amordazado, intentó moverse, pero fue en vano, busco a Beck con la mirada y lo vio comiéndose su cena, Quentin le sonrió y se puso de pie.  
\- Lo siento, tenía hambre y tú estabas durmiendo, espero que no te moleste- se sentó frente a él- muy bien Peter, esto es lo que vamos a hacer- saco un cuaderno y un lapicero de su chaqueta- vas a escribir una bonita carta diciendo que Stark te obligo a ser Spiderman, que por su culpa tuviste que hacer cosas que no quería, que me mataste porque él te ordeno que si alguien robaba su tecnología lo mataras porque nadie más podía tenerla  
Quentin lo miró y sonrió, se acerco lentamente y le quitó la mordaza- ¿Entendiste?  
\- ¿Qué ganarías con eso?  
\- Una empresa  
\- La empresa la maneja Pepper, no yo  
\- Si, tienes razón, pero Tony te la dejó a ti, junto con Edith te dejo su imperio  
\- No es cierto- Peter dudó por un momento  
\- ¿No me crees? - Quentin sacó una hoja de su chaqueta- Esto es el testamento de Stark, bueno solo lo que me interesa, ¿te lo leo? - Quentin no esperó respuesta y empezó a leer  
“Yo Anthony Stark, ante mi inminente muerte ya sea a manos de Thanos o mediante alguna otra amenaza; debo dejar un sucesor. Pepper seguirá frente a la empresa, ella se encargará de toda la parte administrativa y Morgan podrá o no seguir el camino de su madre, ya arreglé todo con Happy para que nunca les falte nada, pero mi tecnología, los inventos y por supuesto el liderazgo de los vengadores, será Peter Parker. Luego de que cumpla la mayoría de edad puede acceder a toda la información de Industrias Stark, si no deseará seguir con mi legado puede cederlo a quien crea conveniente pero previa aprobación de Pepper y Happy”.  
\- Eso es basura- Peter se rio- Tony jamás escribiría eso  
\- ¿No lo crees en serio? - le mostró el papel y pudo diferenciar la letra de Tony, una escritura rápida, podría haberlo hecho antes de decidir pelear contra Thanos  
\- Pepper o Happy me lo hubieran dicho  
\- Si, debieron habértelo dicho, pero la cláusula es clara, tienes que ser mayor de edad y ¿adivina de quien es cumpleaños mañana? - Quentin le sonrió  
Peter se quedó en silencio- miró a Quentin y se arrepentía profundamente no haberse escondido mejor, se arrepentía por haber confiado en él, tantas cosas rondaban su mente en este momento.  
\- ¿Lo estás pensando? - Quentin rio y sacó su teléfono y se lo mostró a Peter, en la pantalla podía ver a su tía, sentada en el sofá y tenía un punto rojo sobre su frente  
\- No…- Peter miró a Quentin- déjala  
\- Y si solo tú tía no te mueve el corazón- le enseño otro video donde veía a MJ y a Ned en la misma situación  
\- Mátame a mí- Peter intentó zafarse- mátame a mí si quieres, pero no les hagas daño  
\- No me sirves muerto Peter, por lo menos no hasta mañana- volvió a amordazarlo- mañana como regalo de cumpleaños te dejare comer algo y escribirás mi carta ¿sí?  
Quentin se acostó en su cama y lo observó durante largo rato, las ataduras que le había hecho a Peter eran firmes, se había asegurado de que nadie fuera a contactar al muchacho, vio como Peter trataba de liberarse, pero iba a ser imposible, se iba a abrir la piel de las muñecas antes de pudiera zafarse. Se levanto y volvió a noquearlo con la pistola, sería más fácil dormir así, no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero cuando despertó Peter seguía en la silla, al parecer también el golpe aún le afectaba.  
Se levantó y acaricio el cabello del chico, desde que había empezado a investigarlo se había sentido inexplicablemente atraído a él, el muchacho estaba en la flor de su juventud y tal vez podría conseguir algo más aparte de la empresa de Stark, sería una venganza aún mucho más grande, robarle su imperio y robarle la inocencia a su adorado heredero. Quentin lo desato sus manos de la silla rápidamente y movió su cuerpo hacia adelante para atar sus muñecas solamente, lo mismo hizo con sus tobillos y lo cargó y lo lanzó a la cama. Peter abrió los ojos asustado y pudo ver el terror en sus ojos castaños, Quentin sonrió.  
\- Buenos días cumpleañero, se que te prometí que te daría de comer como regalo, pero preferí que sea un regalo para los dos  
Peter intentó rodar, pero Quentin se puso encima de él, con otra soga amarro las muñecas de Peter a la cama y lo hizo girar para que quede bocabajo, cogió otra soga y amarro sus tobillos a una esquina de la cama, Peter jadeaba por el esfuerzo de intentar liberarse, pero era en vano; esas malditas sogas no eran normales, sin duda alguna tenían un componente extraño porque ni aún con toda la fuerza que tenía podía romperlas.  
Quentin rio, la locura y el deseo se reflejaban en sus ojos azules, se inclino encima de Peter y beso su cuello, subió la camiseta y empezó a besar su espalda, Peter se quedó helado ante ese gesto y su desesperación fue en aumento.  
\- Tranquilo o te vas a dislocar algo- Quentin siguió besando su espalda hasta llegar a la pretina de su pantalón, lo bajo junto con la ropa interior- De eso estaba hablando, ese trasero será marcado por mí- agarro el trasero de Peter y dejo sus manos marcadas por la fuerza  
Quentin abrió sus pantalones y los dejo junto a su ropa interior en un costado del pequeño apartamento, estimulo su miembro y lo acercó a la entrada de Peter, este seguía intentando liberarse, pero ya había perdido la esperanza, sabía muy bien que nadie vendría a ayudarlo y que nada podría detener a Quentin, dejo de moverse y se prometió a si mismo aguantar, aguantar el dolor y la vergüenza hasta que fuera posible atacarlo  
Quentin escupió en la entrada de Peter tratando de lubricarlo un poco, sin duda alguna el chico era virgen, masturbo el miembro ajeno y empezó a introducir el suyo, escucho como Peter intentaba gritar, el dolor debía ser insoportable y lo era, Quentin no sabía que Peter tenía todos sus sentidos potenciados por lo que el dolor se multiplicaba. Empezó a embestirlo apoyándose en la cadera del menor, se sentía como el cielo, aunque lo hubiera disfrutado mucho más si Peter cooperara, pero no se podía tener todo en esta vida. Peter no quería correrse, no estaba disfrutando el momento, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía y termino manchando la mano de Quentin y las sabanas, el mayor jadeo y lo lleno con su semen, se quedó un momento dentro de él tratando de disminuir sus jadeos.  
\- ¿Sabes? - jadeo- tal vez no te mate, puedo mantenerte oculto y cogerte cuando quiera  
Quentin se limpio y dejo a Peter sobre la cama, trajo un trapo y lo limpio un poco para luego acomodarle la ropa, trajo la silla al lado de la cama y desato los tobillos, esquivo el golpe que Peter intento darle y lo amarro a las patas de la silla, desato sus muñecas y las amarro a la silla  
\- Muy bien niño bonito- sonrió al ver el rostro de Peter rojo, tenía rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas- en serio disfrute eso así que estoy de buen humor- empujo la silla hacia le mesa- Es hora de tu carta, cualquier cosa que intentes- le enseño su teléfono- ya sabes que va a suceder  
Beck puso el cuaderno y el lapicero sobre la mesa y nuevamente desato solo una mano de Peter, la puso sobre la mesa y le puso unas esposas que estaban unidas a la pata de la mesa- Empieza a escribir  
Peter no se movió, Quentin lo miró exasperado- Vamos Peter, no quieres que los maté o ¿debería matar a uno para motivarte? – saco su teléfono y le mostró su tía en la pantalla, ahora se encontraba en su cuarto durmiendo, pero el punto rojo seguía sobre ella  
Peter empezó a llorar y comenzó a escribir todo lo que Quentin le había dicho, el mayor superviso cada palabra tratando de descubrir si estaba poniendo algún tipo de código, una vez que Peter termino de escribir, Quentin le sonrió y guardo la hoja.  
\- Muy bien Parker, unos cuantos días y todo Industrias Starke será mío, obviamente haré desaparecer a Pepper y a Happy, será una pena pero nadie podrá quitarme lo que me pertenece y tú- se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente- serás mío para siempre


End file.
